As I turn towards the Dark
by MichelleKelly
Summary: 3 part story, came from depression and hurtness
1. Chapter 1

As I turn towards the dark.

The speech was over, and Major had just left the main hall. The troops stood in front of the chair and podium where was previously occupied. Rip Van Winkle stood in awe of the speech that was just given. It was immensely motivating. She had loved it. She had been dazed for a few moments, and in those few moments the troops took to staring at her. She was the only woman next to Joleen that was in the ranks. The troops took notice of her femininity. When she came back to reality she realized that the troops were staring at her. It immediately made her nervous and sent chills down her spine. Rip held her musket close to her. She felt a pair of icy hands on her shoulders. Startled she turned and dropped her musket. It all happened so fast she didn't realize what was going on until she was on the ground, her legs spread. She whimpered and fought back, but that was when she realized that she would never be able to overpower that many men. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

To Avoid a NC-17 rating, I have edited the middle of the story, go figure, I edited something. I never thought that this day would come.

Rip stumbled to her room, there wasn't anywhere on her body that had been spared, her head throbbed, her arms and legs were bruised. Her stomach and chest, along with anything on her torso had been massacred, bruised and bitten. She cried, attempting to cover herself with the shred of her lieutenant uniform. The first thing that she did when she got to her room was shower, she couldn't stand feeling so dirty.

Rip scrubbed her body till her skin was raw and tawdry. She cried tasting her saltwater tears against her freckled cheeks. She no longer had dignity no, that was lost, it was lost as she cried, begging them to stop, she was sure that at least 90 of the men participated in her rape. The only ones she didn't remember were Captain, Dok, and the Major. Then again Dok had his own skeletons in the closet. She finally cut the water supply, and stepped out, her once virgin body scorned. When she stepped out Captain was waiting on her bed.

"I suppose that you want to have your way with me as well." Rip sighed tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't believe that a woman should be treated like that." He said. He stood directly in from of her, his large hands gently cupped her cheek.

"You still want to have your way with me don't you?" she asked.

"not like that, never like that, never." He remarked.

"No, not now, I can't, I don't want to. I never want to have sex. Ever." She remarked psychotically, she was staring oddly at nothing. He tilted her chin upwards, and gazed deeply into her pool blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As I turn towards the dark

Part 2

"I don't believe that a woman should be treated in such a horrendous way. My mother always taught me that women were delicate and should be treated gently." Rip stared at him her pool blue eyes staring into his icy colored ones. "Most of these men are animals, they have no consideration for your feelings, or anything of the such."

"I know that much." She replied running her fingers through her wet hair. She picked up her brush from her vanity table and began to comb through her dark hair.

"let me show you how I think a woman should be treated."

"No."

"No? why not, what do you have to lose?"

"My dignity." She replied.

"I thought that was already lost."

"I don't want to lose it anymore. I have been hurt so much."

"Let me heal your wounds."

"how can I trust you?" she asked

"Do you have a choice?" he remarked.

"I don't know, do I?" she asked.

"Perhaps, if you make the right one, then you do, otherwise…" he drifted off.

"Either way, you'll rape me, won't you?"  
"No, I won't force a woman, but I can make you consent."

"How?" she asked. He covered her lips in mere seconds, warm sensuality pressing to her cold hard lips, her form softened a bit, leaning into him. He pulled away and caught his breath.

"Wasn't that nice?" He asked her. She nodded slowly with a soft moan. "I can be soft, and easy with you, you need to put your trust in me, I'll show you what sex really is." She fell into his arms and he caught her, turning to place her on the bed. Gently he moved her towel and exposed her nudity. Her body was raw, sore and tender. Hans wondered if she was really ready for this. Quietly he straddled her. She squeezed her eyes shut, he was one of the largest men she had ever seen, with rippling muscles and the raging bestiality of a lycanthorpe, werewolf. Soft whimpers escaped her throat. Hans nuzzled her neck, inhaling her fresh clean scent. His hand stroked her hair.

"Promise you'll be gentle, and that you'll hold me afterwards."  
"I promise."

Rip placed her hands on his back for a few brief moments before she pulled back afraid. The Captain stroked her cheek. Rip bit her lip.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm scared."

"why?"

"because you are one of the largest men that I have ever seen." Rip blushed when she realized the double entandre that had just fallen from her mouth. "That's not what I meant to say….I mean….I…it's….it's just that I have never seen a man with your broad shoulders, and height, you're largely built." Hans raised an eyebrow before his facial expression softened.

"Just relax, you have my word that I won't ever hurt you."

"I'm scared."

"I know." He gently licked her ear, the motion made her shutter. Strong hands traced lightly down the contours of her body. It sent shivers down her spine. She whimpered lightly, "Just calm down, I promise I won't hurt you, you're too sweet for that."

'Hans…"

"Shhh…It'll be allright," he soothed, his movements soft, gentle, fluid, languid. He made her tremble, but not in fear. She felt a strong connection with him, and she couldn't name what it was. She only prayed, to what she didn't know, that she would be able to enjoy this.

End Part 2,

Part three…later.


End file.
